Lottery Ticket
by JLvE
Summary: In Paris, a few hours after the disaster departure. Rated T, but perhaps more a K.


**A/N: I do own nothing. It is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I promise, I'm still working on Coffee (okay, I admit, I stare at it multiple times a week), it is just all a bit busy now.**  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone bounced at her door and Miranda turned around to glare at the dark elegantly shaped wood. It took several deep breaths to not lose her temper. Whoever was behind that door had the dignity of a Wal-Mart shirt, and the timing of a delivery boy with freesia's. They would not be happy that they were alive within a minute. Opening the door to fillet the unfortunate person she found a slightly swaying, crumbled clothed, surprised Andrea in front of her.

'Miranda. Hi. Wauw, you really open doors fast.'

A wave of alcohol induced breath floated to her. Apparently the girl had gone drinking after she had betrayed Miranda a few hours ago. After she had flown like a scared animal, leaving her ordinarily at the marble steps of the entrance. It had caused Miranda unexpected pain and anger. The childlike behaviour was something she did not take easily. Especially not from the woman she had become to slightly trust_. Almost involuntary._

'What do you think you are doing?' Her voice was like a disk cutter.

'I'm here to buy… stuff.' The f came out as a long breath.

Miranda couldn't hide her disdain. She didn't want to either. 'You're drunk!'

'No, I'm rich!'

Miranda's eyebrow shot up.

'Yes. I'm rich.' Andrea laughed. 'I am actually rich. I mean, not as rich as you are of course, but rich nonetheless.' She threw her arms up as if she threw her nonexistent money in the air. It was embarrassing and not to be tolerated.

'Get to your room immediately. And once your sober, book a ticket to New York. You will not, ever, be working for me again. That's all.' She tried to turn around and close the door but like a cliché film Andrea had thrown herself in between the door and the doorpost.

'But Miranda, I'm here for suchhh important matters.' She smiled at the older woman as if she was full of confidence that Miranda would understand why she was slurring at 1 a.m. after the worst two days of the silver haired queens life.

'If showing up at an ungodly hour, intoxicated, is the way of approaching 'important' matters you seem to fail in grasping the meaning of maturity.'

'I'm sorry I'm sorry, it was just… everybody was so happy for me and they were buying me drinks and were cheering and before I knew it I felt a little light you know? Also because I didn't eat since, well, since I started to work here but that doesn't really count so since this morning before -'

A glare.

'Yes, well, just before.'

There was an odd silence. And then, a loud hiccup from Andrea which turned into a giggle. It somehow made Miranda furious. She grabbed Andreas arm and dragged her fully inside her room. Andrea squeaked her surprise. 'Are you taking me into your room Miranda?'

_Why oh why did that have to sound so seductive? _ 'I will not tolerate the scandal of a drunk _ex-_employee bothering and embarrassing me out in the public of a hallway.'

'I'm not that drunk. I'm just, a tiny bit, you know, wobbely.' Andrea tried to sniff, but produced a sound like was gasping to hold her balance.

'Do I hire children to work for me Andrea?'

'What?'

'No. I don't. You know very well I avoid all brands that move their companies to countries that exploit the local people and among those people children. Yet you seem to have forgotten this because you are behaving like a child. You have been since your little departure stunt.'

It took Andrea a bit aback. 'Perhaps you're right.' And then her face became happy again. Ever the optimist. She motioned her arms as if she mimed two sides of a box. 'In between I was a grown up. Your see befooore I got a little tipsy I bought a ticket. A lottery ticket. I had two euro left and bought one, because I thought, well, no better way than losing your money on gambling. If I would lose it would not cause any damage, because I already had lost about everything I c-'

'Such an odd way of perceiving money.' It came through clenched teeth.

'Yes! But you know, nothing more odd then Paris, right?' A glimmer of a shaky smile. 'The city d'Amour, and all that there's been is my boyfriend leaving me because he doesn't like me being on the telephone, and your husband who's putting other things than his nose in several business of secretaries.'

'Do not take the liberty to talk about my marriage!'

Andrea's face immediately changed into the kicked puppy mode. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.'

Miranda wanted to rest her head onto her fingertips, Andrea was behaving like a borderline in the middle of the night in her Parisian suite where she lost it les then 72 hours ago. 'Just tell me why you're here and then leave.' Immediately Andrea's face cleared up again.

'I won! It was just like a movie. I scratched away the silver of three of the six squares, and there it was. Saying 1.000.000 with dots instead of comma's. So at first I thought I'd won 1 euro with a lot of zero's, but then someone at the café told me they have a different system here, so confusing, I don't understand why they do not have a regular numeral system.'

'And you decided to spend all that money on alcohol?' Miranda interrupted.

'No! I mean, some of it. Well, actually, I don't think I did, you need to change the ticket into money, and I haven't done that so far, so I think it was mostly others buying me drinks. Especially a blonde guy. I don't really remember his name.' Miranda was about to interrupt again but Andy kept on babbling. 'Anyway, that is not really the point about this. The point is of course, how to spend your money. I mean, what to buy when you got a million right? Ha! That sounds like an awkward date-question.' She smiled at Miranda as if Miranda was very familiar with the subject awkward date-questions. It made her irritated again. What kind of vision did Andrea have of her?

'I decided, if I have a million then at least use it to gain something valuable. And buying a gown, yes, that is valuable, but I could only wear it one time, because you squint your eyes whenever somebody wears anything twice. I really don't know how you keep remembering everyone's outfit but you do and it makes you so goddamn sexy, even if it is only the editor in chief attitude and-'

'Andrea, stick to the point, I do not want to spent my time listening to you losing it.' She didn't know why she was listening to her in the first place.

'Oh, right, I'm sorry, babbling Andy right? It is a nervous habit, but you probably noticed that.'

'Yes.'

'Right right. Where was I?' She looked at Miranda with an honest but confused look. Miranda wanted to give her a glare for… well… everything. Instead she heard herself say: 'Valuability.'

'Oh yes! Something valuable to buy. I could buy a dress, I wanted to buy a dress, because it makes you slowly drag your eyes on me. But a million Euros, that is like more than a million dollars right? Yes. A million Euros for one look is quite expensive, even for me. And wearing the dress only one time would mean I would have it forever, but could not wear it. Like, I couldn't go clean my house and stuff in it right? So that wouldn't make me happy. The dress I mean, not the cleaning. Oh, you're frowning, don't frown. It makes me sad when you frown.' Andrea's eyes immediately started to water.

Miranda thought better than push the girl over the edge, she was unpredictable enough in this state.

'I'm not frowning. Now get to the point.'

'I'm going to kiss you.' Andrea stated it as if she talked about the weather outside. Mixed with a bit of satisfaction on her face. Miranda could come up with no other conclusion than that she had misheard her ex-second-assistant.

'I beg you a pardon?'

'Pay attention Miranda. I'm going to kiss you, and you can sue me for a million dollars… Euro's, whatever, Yen even, but then I would have something that actually makes me happy and no matter what you take from me, I will have that memory of your lips. Which means my money would be well spent, on the good purpose of my happiness. Without having to face anything tangible to torture me. Just one fragment in my brain.'

Miranda tried to sound annoyed. Sheer willpower should forego her blush to creep onto her cheeks. 'A flawless plan, Andrea. You exceed my expectations. Of course you also thought about the fact what you're going to do when I decide I do not want to kiss you?'

'Well. You wouldn't.' She looked at Miranda as if it was clear as day. 'Besides, you owe me. I have been on your beck and call for -'

'I owe you nothing! It is what people call employment Andrea. Do not think that-'

'Nahah! We both know that is not true.' Andrea waved her finger in front of Miranda. I'm your morning coffee am I not Miranda.' Andrea whispered in her ear. It made Miranda inhale sharply through her nose.

'I'm your safeguard on gala's when your husband screw's up, I'm your anticipated Tylenol after a board meeting with Irv, I'm your extra nanny and stand in teacher when the twins need to be put in bed but you just fired the real nanny. I am much more than my job, I am your background. I am the gray that makes you colourful, But we both know grey hugs you nicely don't we? It cherishes your skin.' Andrea draped a finger across Miranda's neckline.

'Andrea, what do you think you're doing?' Miranda repeated herself. It came out weak. Much too weak.

'Shush! No time for talking now. Time to get to business.' She drew Miranda towards her and tilted her chin up. Lips glided over Miranda's neck. The pale soft skin a prelude towards those thin velvety lips. A soft moan from the older woman as an assurance that Miranda was willing. It reared up the fire in Andrea's stomach as she pressed her lips on those of her beautiful boss.

It was not so much a normal kiss, rather immediately the deepening as Andréa plunged her tongue in Miranda's mouth. Exploring and devouring, Miranda could taste the alcohol but it didn't withhold the helpless sounds of surrender from forming in her throat.

The kiss was frantic, and when they slowed down Miranda had somehow her hands on Andrea's forearms, and Andrea's were on her hips. Slowly she opened her eyes. Only to see Andrea's were still closed. Gathering herself she stepped backwards. Leaving Andrea slightly shocked.

Gaining her posture back she held out her arm. 'Give me the ticket.'

'What?'

'Pay attention, Andrea,' She threw her words back. 'If I am allowed to sue you for a million Euro's, then I might as well safe all my layers a pay check and their time and just receive your lottery ticket.'

'But.. but..' Andrea stared perplexed at her. She hadn't really thought about this in her plan. The moment after the kiss. She began to sober up again. Not only from the alcohol, but also from the heaven that was Miranda's mouth. And with that, reality struck in. It hurt.

'Hand it in Andrea.'

'Yes. Sure. Of course.' Frantically she began searching her pockets for the ticket. But couldn't find it. It wasn't in her purse either. She tried her pockets again, but no luck. 'I.. I can't find it. It was supposed to be in my pockets but-'

'You lied?' Miranda arched her eyebrow again. 'All this was just once again a little stunt of yours?' She hissed it.

'No, no Miranda I swear I had it with me. It was a little green carton ticket. With clovers on it. Damn it! Where is it? I had it with me when I was at the bar of the café. Underneath the coaster of my glass of wine. Wine I didn't finish because I went here and…' It dawned her. She had left the ticket at the café. Miranda noticed it too. It took away her anger.

'So you lost your precious fortune then?' The beginning of a smirk on her face. Andrea turned a deep red.

'I can get it back, just give me half an hour. Or no, maybe an hour. I think I know where I went, I'm not exactly sure but-'

'No. Andrea, do you really think they did leave it behind for when you would return? I picked you as naive, but this is beyond sense. And it's the middle of the night, not the safest time to be wandering around the city.'

'I can take a cab and-'

'And what? Say I won a million Euros but left them at a café I don't remember because I was drunk, and oh by the way I can't pay you, but you'll get a part of my fortune once I exchanged the ticket? I can see the cabdrivers lining up to take you where you need to be.'

Andrea looked defeated. 'I'm sorry Miranda, you have to believe me I- '

'No no. I don't have to do anything.' She smirked. 'You on the other hand, have quite some dept.'

Again the crimson onto the cheeks. She looked anywhere but at Miranda. Clearly not comfortable with the situation.

'Unfortunately you're not working for me anymore,' She sighed a fake sigh. 'So lengthening your contract is out of the question. And you will certainly not make that much on your new job, since you haven't lasted a year at Elias-Clarke, so how to repay that, hm? Ah, I know.' Her eyes glistered with victory.

'w-what? H-how would that be?' Andrea clearly feared what would come. Miranda could practically see the visions of slavery-like situations going through Andrea's mind.

'Very simple Andrea. What you can't pay for, you have to give back. Just like the clothes that you borrow from the closet'

'Eh, how, what do you mean? I mean, how do I give…?' The end of her sentence faded out because of Miranda taking a step towards her.

'Oh I'm sure you can think of a way, don't you.' Miranda's fingers glided over Andrea's jaw. Up to the point where she cupped her face. 'After all, you are the smart girl who can do anything.'

Hesitating brown eyes searched her face. 'You mean, you mean I-'

'Yes.'

And with that, Andrea closed the gap.


End file.
